


Saligiare

by faithinthepoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Wrath challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saligiare

The quick notes quill spins in the air ineffectively as she pulls the older woman’s head towards her and forces her tongue into her mouth. She rips at Rita’s clothes and uses her thigh to push the reporter’s legs apart. The fact that she’s angry doesn’t seem to bother either of them. The quill starts spewing ink out on to the page in staccato bursts but she doesn’t care. Whatever happens and however much she may hate herself for what she is doing, at least she has silenced Rita and in doing so, stopped the questions that she simply can not allow Rita to ask. Questions that make her blood boil and that could result in answers far more dangerous than anything she is doing now. The world learning of this moment may damage her but it is a small price to pay to keep them from the truth. To prevent them from learning that behind her stoic demeanor lurks a monster that needs to be bridled and bridle it she does with whoever she can find. It’s not hard; the boys willingly to succumb to her siren call and even the brilliant little muggle-born put down her precious books and fell to her knees before her when she asked. They taint her and she lets them. She needs them to, it’s the only way to protect her sister, to keep her pure, because even now as her hand slides through Rita’s wetness she can’t stop herself from picturing Gabrielle.


End file.
